


Remember; the breakfast club

by Autumn_22005



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_22005/pseuds/Autumn_22005
Summary: 10 years.Now 1995, Claire Standish, a Sophisticated Fashion Designer for the upperclassmen and a talented designer for the backstage of movies and flicks is standing right where she was 10 years ago.Right next to where her dad's sleek black Bmw would park for half a second as they would say their goodbyes before running off: to both work and school. Or... detention.It was still there, those 8 hours. Cooped up with 4 other kids her age but from completely different social and fanical backgrounds, it was locked inside her memorys through distinct and lingered.It doesn't just linger for long when she gets flashbacks from her old teenage years, a thing she hoped she could stash away forever. Before she saw him.Oh, Why did she have to pick up on that job offer?





	Remember; the breakfast club

**Author's Note:**

> Claire arrives home back in Shermer Illinois, only to find a sudden wave of flashbacks from her old teenage years.

Her nails, freshly painted and manicured for this trip felt like they were going to puncture her palms. It seemed that every second longer her eyes seemed to linger on the old run-down building, her nails sunk deeper under the skin. Claire Standish, a 27 year old woman who can easily be spotted on daily magazines and articles about her daily fashion and the trends she had emancipated was scared of going back to Shermer high, her old Highschool. The highschool where she had her ups and downs, the school where she meant a lot of guys through never went as far as a small peck and the same school where she was crowned prom queen and looked up upon by her fellow peers. The school where she was

_A princess._

She let out a little smile at that, her nails releasing from their grip and stabs as she removed herself from the car to step out into the chilly autumn evening. Slamming the door of her sleek white Rolls Royce, her heels hit the grass of the school yard.

_She stepped out of the car, her shoulders dropping a little at the sight of her fellow peers who either gathered themselves inside or hung around the schoolyard or the back. "Coming?" A more rather pitched voice rang into her ears causing her to glance up. Tiffany Baker. She swatted her hand back, letting the blonde golden locks she had for hair get shoved behind her shoulder. Claire smiled a little. She sometimes envied her hair. How she could do different styles with it or how it was one of the most common hair colors in her group (as she was the only redhead). Through she nodded anyways, the two walking together in sync. "So..you have Mr. _ _Lavince_ _ right?" Tiffany broke the silence once the two stepped onto the muggy grass before hurrying towards the pavement again. Claire gave her a tilted look. "Yeah, why?" "Well..today's note taking, so it's nothing important really. So we could skip 5th." "But we don't even have the same period together." "That's fine!" Tiffany chirped with a shrug, seeming not to notice _ _Claires_ _ uncertain gaze on her, watching her intently. "I have him in 4th. I'll skip it, then _ _i'll_ _ wait for you by the library." She thought about this for a moment. From the corner of her eye she saw a pair of green eyes roll from Tiff. "Sure." Claire choked out, causing the blonde to beam. "Great! This is gonna be the best shopping experience in your life!" She let out a chuckle._

Her lips parted almost in utter shock, Claire glanced around to see if anyone noticed. Noticed her sudden flashback, waving towards her and hitting her like a sail. She gripped the outside mirror of her car. _Why am I here?_ She thought to herself, gripping the car the same way she did with her hand. _Im such an idiot! I'm here for a job not for fucking memories. _She heard a cough beside her. Jumping, her breath hitched inside of her throat almost making a gasping sound, as her hand dropped from the car. She snapped her head back, seeing an much older man with a greyish jumpsuit staring back at her in almost shock as well. "Didn't mean to scare you ma'am." He said rather flustered as he looked down at her heels scratching his head as if wondering why on Earth was _she _here. She gave a faint smile through having the urge to slap him sideways for giving her a mediocre heart attack. "It's fine.." she finally breathed, making him look up.

He still gave that look of confusion towards her before looking at the school and back. "uh, you know..." He paused. "...the school reunion thing isn't until 4:00 tommorow ma'am." She stared at him and for a moment it clicked. "Oh my bad -she laughed softly shaking her head slightly- I thought it was today." She lied, feeling her heart leap loudly in her chest. How come she never heard of this reunion? Was it because she now lived in Los Angeles or did she just not keep enough contact with anyone to find out? She cursed herself under her breath. "It's alright. There was another girl who did the same only a few minutes ago, real shy one too." He added as if he thought the two new each other. Which, he thought so. "know her?" He finished. "Uh, no, sorry."

The guy (who seemed to dress as a janitor) nodded, drummed his hands on his lower pockets and looked around. "Well, yeah. Hope to see you tomorrow.." "Claire." She finished for him, and for a moment she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. Like a memory. But he looked away too quickly to notice it. He nodded. "Carl." 

_The janitor swooshed into the room, the ragged jumpsuit that all the janitors wore hanging off of him as he silently went to the back of the classroom with his cart full of disinfectant things. Claire, wanting to yell in frustration from the horrid pop quiz she forgot to study for, looked up when she heard the squeal of the cart. The guy, Carl the Janitor as the kids liked to call him looked up and gave her a nod as if greeting her. She _ _didnt_ _ give him a smile or nod her head, instead she just watched him. Clean the floor while also reading notes that kids passed in the back about the certain drama brewing up this week or answers to the quiz. He listened, she knew that. Listened to their fights to their cooing for their boyfriend's and girlfriends. Oh, he probably heard and saw it all. She stared at the man in almost an awe before turning away. She couldn't stand living like him, she thought. _

"Well, nice meeting you." Carl finished, cutting off her thoughts. She blinked. "yeah, uh, thank _you." _She said, through was still distant into her thoughts. Why was she having these flashbacks? They couldn't possibly mean anything, could they? No. They couldn't. He nodded his head once, turned away, and strutted off into the school. She could imagine that same blue cart, squeaking and screaming through the halls, piercing your ears. It almost made you want to wince. It gave you that same feeling as nails scratching up a chalkboard. She shuddered at the thought of that as she slid back into her car, slamming the door shut. 

Claires thoughts were blank and rather mild all the way to her father's house. 


End file.
